Ice King
by Amethyst Serenity
Summary: Ch. 4 Mamoru's the unapproachable Ice King of Azabu High. Usagi is a cute but clueless transfer student. Will the fiendish Belle keep them apart or will the Ice King finally melt? And what about Ami, Minako and Motoki? AU
1. Meeting

Ice King by Amethyst Serenity  
  
Summary: Mamoru Chiba's the Ice King, the unapproachable idol of Azabu High. Usagi Tsukino is an adorable but clueless transfer student. Will the fiendish Belle keep them apart or will the Ice King finally melt? And what about Ami, Minako and Motoki?  
  
AN: Yes, I know I should be finishing my other story, especially since I'll be taking a month-long trip to China soon, but I needed a break from the angst-humor of "Farewell". Special thanks go to Aridemarcus, Deny and Tina Bui for putting up with my babbling about this fic. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting  
  
Mamoru Chiba, the Mamoru Chiba, sauntered down the hallways of Azabu High. Instinctively, the students (and teachers) moved out of his way because no one *ever* messed with Chiba, even if he was only a junior. The arrogance of his tilted head and the swift, controlled grace of his silent movements evoked the image of a lethal panther on the prowl. As he walked by, girls sighed longingly and whispered of his short, rumpled midnight hair, the seductively dark promises in his cool sapphire eyes, his sensual mouth and the chiseled muscles of his tall, lithe frame. His romantic allure was further enhanced by the possession of a sleek, red-trimmed black racing motorcycle *and* a sporty silver Porsche. Despite (or perhaps because of) his popularity with the opposite sex, he indifferently rebuffed all their overtures. According to the gossipmongers, no girl had *ever* cracked his glacial armor. Chiba's charisma, straight A grades and imperturbable composure in every situation (from drooling girls to chemistry lab explosions) earned him the sobriquet of the Ice King. Even though he was much admired (and envied), no one knew too much about him. Impertinent personal questions were normally greeted with the sardonic arch of a raven eyebrow and dismissive silence. Few, if any, in the school were privileged with his friendship. In short, Mamoru Chiba was the unapproachable, enigmatic idol of his school (or so he liked to think).  
  
Before reaching his next class, Chiba paused when he heard someone shouting his name. Frowning slightly, he noticed a chocolate-eyed, flame- haired girl frantically waving at him. Belle Fonce, the current bane of his existence. He continued walking but at a much quicker pace. She just *wouldn't* leave him alone! His aloof attitude and most contemptuous words, usually effective in quelling the worst bullies and undesirable flunkies, had no effect on her one-track brain. Panting after a short sprint across the hall, Belle stumbled to a halt next to him and practically glued herself to his arm with a sugary smile. Surveying her with an icy, objective eye, he noticed her relentlessly trendy, slightly too tight clothes: a gaudy gold necklace, a beige tube top revealing most of her stomach, black hip-huggers with flared bottoms and black boots with skyscraper heels. Irritated with her artificially sweet, fawning behavior, Chiba wrenched his arm out of her clinging grasp and moved away. Pouting, Belle followed him while taking deep breaths to exaggerate her chest size.  
  
"DAR-ling, why are you being so mean?"  
  
"I don't talk to strangers." He didn't look at her since he ignored her whenever possible.  
  
"You can't really turn *me* down, Mamoru! I am *the* prettiest, most popular girl in school." She arrogantly tilted her nose up and fluffed her shoulder-length, blonde-streaked hair.  
  
"My first name is reserved for my friends," Chiba curtly replied, speculating that their classmates called her "the B" to her face and "the Beast" behind her back because of her colossal ego.  
  
"*We* could be really good. *friends*," Belle murmured, stroking his arm with her left hand. Feeling his skin crawl, he yanked his arm away again.  
  
"I'd rather have a root canal. Without anesthesia."  
  
Without even a polite good-bye, Chiba left a red-faced and indignant Belle in the hallway and swept into his classroom. Slouched into his seat, he was cursing the fates for making him Belle's latest target. She made him think there was a bullseye somewhere on his back. A crumpled up paper smacked into the back of his head and distracted him from his gloomy thoughts. Warily, he looked at the desk behind him and met the twinkling, forest green eyes of Motoki Furuhata, the basketball team captain and sandy- haired golden boy of Azabu High. In spite of Chiba's antisocial tendencies, Motoki persisted in befriending him (initially to get him on the team) until they became best friends. Leaning forward, Motoki flashed his impish grin at him. Chiba tried to ignore him.  
  
"Mamoru, what's with the funeral face?"  
  
"B."  
  
"The Beast's practically lusting for your body, you poor boy."  
  
"She annoys the hell out of me."  
  
"I bleed for you, bud," Motoki smirked, dripping fake sympathy. Chiba glared at him. Pretending to consider the matter, Motoki tapped his chin with his finger and tried to look innocent. "A lot of guys would kill for your problems, you know. Are you sure you aren't coming out of the closet anytime soon?"  
  
"Shut up, Furuhata."  
  
Motoki laughed and would have pursued the conversation but the teacher called for attention. Paying scant attention to the intricacies of algebra, Chiba debated on the best method to get rid of B, short of physical violence (which was, unfortunately, out of the question), since various (extremely creative) ways of saying no were wasted on her. Perhaps, he should date someone, *anyone* who wasn't B, but he couldn't think of anybody who wouldn't bore him within ten seconds. Alternatively, he could ask her out, let her meet his family... and watch her get ripped to shreds. Dad would pithily tell her to cover up with real clothes while Grandmother, ever elegant and scrupulously polite, would give her the social equivalent of frostbite. Although the scenario was amusing to contemplate, B's close proximity would kill any enjoyment. Besides, he didn't have a reason to provoke his father (at this particular moment). Until B nabbed (victimized) another boyfriend, he was doomed to suffer. Fantasizing about restraining orders and hit men, Chiba grimaced in frustration and slumped morosely onto his desk. If he had been a lesser mortal, his actions might have been described as childish sulking.  
  
After another hideous encounter with B (where he almost decided to disinfect his clothes) and his morning classes, Chiba shoved his keys into his blue jeans and slammed his locker door. Shrugging into his chestnut leather bomber jacket, he strode out onto the school's front lawn. Suddenly, a warm body tackled him to the soft grass. Momentarily stunned, he found himself flat on his back with someone on top of him. On the verge of cursing, he furiously opened his eyes to see (and possibly strangle) his attacker but he was blinded by silky gold, seemingly endless acres of sun- warmed, vanilla-scented, honey-blonde hair.  
  
Chiba became all too aware of the jasmine fragrance in the air and the very firm, *female* body sprawled on him. As she squirmed, he forgot his irritation and noticed that she was slender and nicely rounded in *all* the right places. They fit together perfectly as if they had been made for each other. Quirking an amused half-smile, he brushed her hair away from his face and then propped himself up on his elbows to stare down at the golden head resting on his chest. Her hair was arranged in an odd but cute style, two odango-like buns on either side of her head with accompanying pigtails. When she raised her head, Chiba almost stopped breathing as he drowned in her enchantingly wide, crystal blue eyes. An angel had fallen from heaven and landed on him. Dazed, he barely heard her stammering apologies as he memorized her parted rosebud lips, the crimson flush rising up from her graceful neck to flood the smooth curves of her peach-tinted cheeks, and the golden curls framing her delicate face. Somehow, the girl looked completely innocent and unbelievably tempting at the same time, like a strawberry ice cream sundae on a summer day. He wanted to gobble her up in small, delicious bites. Chiba vaguely hoped his drool wasn't too obvious since every hormone in his body was going wild. In his mindlessly salivating state, he couldn't even manage a grunt in caveman talk.  
  
Usagi Tsukino, a sophomore transfer student, was not having a good day. After getting totally lost on the way to her new school (thanks to her scatterbrained cousin's pathetic directions), she was late to history class and walked in on a pop quiz. Even though she couldn't possibly have read the assigned chapters, the teacher, Ms. Haruna, made her take the quiz. Usagi was miserably certain of a failing grade but her day only continued on its downward slide. Math, usually a boring but tolerable subject, turned hellish when she totally blanked on answering a question. In literature class, she nervously stammered during her analysis of a poem. Although the teacher praised her comments as "attentive and insightful", her classmates were still snickering at her. So far, gym was the only place where she hadn't made a fool of herself. Plus, the coach announced that tryouts for the girls' football (soccer according to silly Americans) team would be held next week. Gloomily, she believed things couldn't get any worse. Then, someone tripped her and scattered her things all over the hallway. Ready to die of embarrassment, she bit back tears and tried to ignore the mocking laughter around her. Numbly collecting her books and putting them in her locker, Usagi headed towards the cafeteria to meet her cousin for lunch when some redheaded junior with blonde highlights laughed about "the newest, clumsiest, dumbest blonde" with her friends.  
  
Mortified, Usagi ran out of the hallway and through the front door. Crashing headlong into a stranger, she tumbled to the ground and landed on the poor guy. Usagi almost panicked when he didn't move but then he lurched upwards. Her petite nose was abruptly buried in a dark gray, buttoned cotton shirt with the aroma of a rainy rose garden. She could feel him staring down at her but she was too flustered to look at him. Instead, she fidgeted and mumbled incoherent apologies to his chest. His extremely wide, steel-muscled, nicely shaped, very warm chest. Blushing, Usagi timidly peeked at his face. and lost all power of speech. His eyes held her spellbound. They were intensely blue- a deep, brilliant, endless, glorious blue- and framed by thick ebony eyelashes that should have made him look girlish but only emphasized his maleness. Dimly, she was aware of his unruly ebony bangs, his charming half-smile and his tanned, sinfully handsome face but she couldn't break away from his gaze.  
  
Unexpectedly parched, Usagi licked her lips. Her heart pounded erratically when his eyes darkened to midnight-blue and hungrily fixated on her mouth. A warm, tingling awareness of his body pressed against her softer form flooded her, sparking unfamiliar but pleasurable sensations. Not quite believing what was happening, Usagi couldn't think or do anything but watch him. His head moved closer, only a breath away from her. At the moment when his lips would have brushed hers, a high-pitched screech (as melodic as a chainsaw next to one's ear) ripped through the air and shattered the moment. As they both stiffened in alarm, Usagi realized that she was scandalously draped over a complete and total *stranger*, albeit an extremely attractive one, on the school's front lawn! Her father would *kill* her (or, more likely, him). At the very least, he'd ground her for life (while her cousin and possibly her mother would tell her to get his phone number). Burning with shame, she clumsily scrambled off him and stood up.  
  
With his gut clenched in a wave of lust, Chiba groaned and wondered if she knew what she was doing to him. Slowly getting to his feet, he kept his eyes on her but she was staring at *anything* but him. Although he was vaguely aware of Belle storming towards them, he was focused on *willing* his nameless angel to meet his gaze. In a bubblegum pink tailored blouse, a creamy lace tank top, blue jeans and sneakers, the girl was a delectable vision of innocence. And she stole his breath away.  
  
"It was an accident and all my fault. I'm very, very sorry," she softly whispered in honey-sweet soprano tones. When she moistened her dry lips again, Chiba nearly swallowed his tongue. Reduced to "Me Tarzan, You Jane" mode, he had the insane urge to throw the girl over his shoulder, take her home and keep her forever. He jammed his hands into his coat pockets before he did something outstandingly stupid, like kiss her senseless. Chiba awkwardly cleared his throat.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Best thing to happen to me today," he murmured. His normally smooth, dark velvet voice sounded rusty and hoarse. Then, Chiba's mouth curved slightly in a rare but genuine smile. After sneaking a quick glance at him, she saw the amusement dancing in his eyes but continued to keep her head down. A tiny, answering smile trembled on her lips. Naturally, Belle chose that moment to roughly grab Usagi's arm. Startled, she gasped as beige-painted talons dug into her tender flesh. Before Chiba could murder the blonde-streaked redhead (or something equally fun), the situation, in his non-humble opinion, went to hell in a hand- basket.  
  
"What is your *problem*, you stupid newbie klutz?!? How dare you attack MY guy!" Belle seethed. Words simply could not describe the mingled shock, horror and disgust on Chiba's face.  
  
"I am *not* your guy," he grated. The natural blonde's rosy skin blanched to a milky white color.  
  
"*Your* guy?" the girl squeaked, rather confused. Already somewhat aware of Belle's reputation, she had no desire to incite her vindictive wrath. As she gazed at Belle and Chiba (who was inarticulate with foaming rage), her survival instincts kicked in. She did *not* want to be anywhere near this fight. Hastily freeing her arm from Belle's grip, Usagi bolted.  
  
"Hey, wait! It's NOT like that!" he bellowed, ready to run after her. Belle jumped directly into his path and clung to him tighter than a blood- sucking leech. By the time he disentangled himself from Belle, Chiba was rethinking his position on physical violence towards girls. With narrowed eyes, he saw his dream girl disappearing into the safety of the school. Damn, she was quick. Plus, she was amazingly graceful and sexy on those gorgeous, fantasy-inspiring, mile-long legs. Before he began another mindless drool-fest (which probably involved a non-PG rated fantasy), he realized he didn't know her name or how to get in touch with her. Fluently muttering curses in three or four languages, Chiba vowed to see his angel again. No matter what it took, he'd find her.....  
  
AN2: Ages-  
  
Mamoru Chiba- 17  
  
Belle Fonce- 17  
  
Motoki Furuhata- 17  
  
Usagi Tsukino- 16 


	2. Denial

Ice King by Amethyst Serenity  
  
Disclaimer: No own.  
  
AN: This will be my last update until I come back from a month or so in China. Perhaps, I'll be really good and finish Farewell and this fic while I'm traveling (yeah right....)! Special thanks go to Aridemarcus and Deny (who help me with my story ideas) and Tina (hope you're feeling better!). As always, thanks to those who read and/or review, including: Darling of the Hulta, jelo, moonangel, AMYANGEL, Azura, hatami, =), @~, Kachie-chan, moon princezz, Crystalline Lily, Uri, jupitergreen12, Beloved, SilverAngel, Summer, Gz, kirei*snow*tenshi, Rini, Sailor Temptress, bunny14, SlrMagica, Serena, Bunny, Hontoutempest, !3ad_kitty and teardrop.  
  
Chapter 2: Denial  
  
"So, the Beast's your new girl and she got into a cat fight to prove it. Right in *front* of you. But you didn't tell me, your *best* friend. I'm *crushed* by your lack of trust!" Motoki declared, mimicking a heart attack by making faces and clutching his chest. Unimpressed by his theatrics, Chiba concentrated on his lunch box and decided that the teriyaki chicken was particularly good today. Tasting an unagi roll, he closed his eyes and savored the flavors in his mouth. He grumbled when his friend noisily plopped his food on the table and straddled the chair next to him. Motoki irritated him further by grinning and poking him in the arm. "Everybody in my gym class was talking about it, you dog. Be a pal and throw me a few crumbs."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Mamoru, old buddy, you already know that *never* works with me. Spill the details, man. Did B pull hair and gouge someone's eyes out with those talons of hers? Did you swap saliva with someone on the school lawn an hour ago? Your adoring public wants to know the ugly truth!"  
  
Chiba grunted and managed to hide his instinctive flinch. Well, he hid it from everyone *but* Motoki. Instantly fascinated with whatever his friend didn't want to say, Motoki's eyes sparkled with devilish mischief. Faced with stony silence, he took drastic action. Motoki grabbed Chiba's lunch and held it hostage. Dumbfounded, his friend gaped at him as if he lost his mind. Taking full advantage of Chiba's shock, Motoki peered into the box. "Unagi rolls! Yummy!"  
  
"Give that back!" Chiba snarled, reaching for it. Motoki quickly shoved the box behind him.  
  
"Tell Uncle Motoki everything and you'll get it back," he taunted. Gritting his teeth, Chiba sourly eyed his *supposed* best friend whose legendary persistence would make his life miserable until he talked. Judging by his rumpled, tattered green t-shirt and baggy khakis, Motoki wouldn't be meeting his girlfriend anytime soon. While Motoki was obnoxiously cheerful and nosy in his own right, he was worse than the Spanish Inquisition when teamed with Minako. Insufferably happy together (an affront to all rational single people), they made snooping and meddling into major art forms. If he confessed now, the couple wouldn't have an excuse to gang up on him and start one of their "investigations." Chiba inwardly shuddered at the prospect of the two busybodies in trench coats, fedora hats and sunglasses shadowing his every move. Whenever possible, he repressed *that* incident. Sometimes, friends were major pains in the rear end (according to his limited experience).  
  
"Girl ran into me. We fell onto the lawn. B did her psycho stalker thing and grabbed the girl's arm. Girl ran away. No kissing, eye gouging or hair pulling," he summarized, conveniently leaving out all the juicy details. Motoki frowned and glanced at him suspiciously but decided he was telling the truth. Returning the hostage lunch box, he started munching on his own rice ball. Heaving a sigh of relief, Chiba tuned out most of Motoki's chatter. Contemplating his nameless angel, he realized she had looked familiar, like a petite, lovelier version of Minako.  
  
"Cousin... looks just like Mina but shorter... blind date..."  
  
"What was that again?" Chiba demanded. His friend rolled his eyes skyward.  
  
"Don't you *ever* listen to me?" an exasperated Motoki asked. "No, don't answer that! At any rate, I was telling you about Minako's cousin, Usagi Tsukino, who just moved to town and transferred to our school. They're really close and look like twins. Well, almost like twins. Mina's taller with a lighter hair color. And, of course, my sweetie's much prettier! She wants to set her cousin up on a date with Tatsuya because they're in the same class, blah blah whatever. Goodness only knows why she would want to inflict my bratty kid brother on poor Usagi. *No* girl deserves such a fate!"  
  
"Usagi? What a... cute name. Tell me more," Chiba commented with a wolfish smile. Giving him an odd look, Motoki was surprised but gratified by his unusual interest in gossip.  
  
"Nice girl but she has this really weird hairstyle."  
  
Trudging down the hall, Usagi sighed. Lunch with Minako had not been much fun. Between doom-filled warnings about the popular but malicious Belle, her cousin had bubbled endlessly about a blind date for her. A blind date! She loved Mina-chan like a sister but she'd rather have her liver picked out by vultures! Unless her date was *that* guy... No! What was she thinking? They could *not* have been on the verge of kissing! It must have been her hyperactive imagination! Mom always said she read too many romance novels. She probably had a concussion or dizziness from the fall or something (ah, the wondrous powers of denial!). Besides, no guy could be *that* hot and he had a *girlfriend*! A really nasty one who had knives, not fingernails, attached to her hand! But it would have been *so* nice to be kissed... Catching sight of the infamous Belle, Usagi snapped back to reality and ducked behind a large group of gossiping students. If she avoided her notice, Belle might forget about her. At least, she hoped so!  
  
Smarting from another failed attempt to seduce Chiba, Belle scoured the school for likely victims to torment. Her dark brown eyes smoldered with unholy glee when she spotted someone carrying a huge pile of books. Slender and dainty with curly, bluish-black, chin-length hair, the girl moved with doe-like grace but she could barely see where she was going because her books obstructed her vision. Flashing her trademark sugary- sweet smile, Belle deliberately stuck her foot in front of the girl and tripped her. As the girl fell to her knees, her books spilled onto the floor.  
  
"Oh, I am *so* sorry but little nerds should watch where they're going," Belle cooed. Usagi gasped but no one did anything to stop Belle or help the poor girl. In fact, everyone carefully *didn't* notice the two girls. Apparently used to such treatment, the dark-haired girl grimaced, rubbed her knees and generally tried to shrink into the floor. While a smirking Belle loomed over her, she hunched over her books and quietly gathered them together. Before she could think of the consequences, Usagi burst out of concealment and leaped between the two girls. Startled, Belle stumbled back but the kneeling girl looked up in surprise and perhaps a little awe.  
  
"That wasn't very nice! You should apologize!" Usagi snapped, filled with righteous anger. She glared at the redhead and crossed her arms in front of her chest. The jaws of the entire Azabu student population collectively dropped. A few people almost passed out from overwhelming shock but they miraculously recovered in time to watch the budding conflict.  
  
"Isn't that just precious? *Losers* sticking up for each other. Have I stumbled into a support group?" Belle sneered, clenching her fists. Her pale skin was mottled with rage.  
  
"We aren't losers, you witch! *You're* pathetic if harassing people is your idea of fun," Usagi retorted. Infuriated, Belle raised her hand to slap the defiance from her face but the sound of muffled laughter penetrated her fury. Glancing around, she realized that too many people, *including* a few teachers, were avidly paying attention. Too many witnesses.  
  
"This isn't over, little girl. If you don't stay out of my way, you'll regret it," she spat.  
  
"I'd only regret being a nasty person like *you*!" Usagi flared. When several students hid their grins, Belle sensed the mood of the crowd turning against her.  
  
"I'm leaving before I catch your airhead loser status, blondie!" Belle fumed. Holding her head high, she pushed people out of her way and stomped out of the hall. She'd make that troublesome klutz *pay*! By the time she was done, the airhead would wish she had never been born.  
  
"Good riddance, you meanie," Usagi muttered under her breath. Buzzing with gossip, the gathered crowd slowly dispersed. Even though they admired the spunky blonde girl, many thought that she had committed social suicide by challenging the Beast. However, a select minority granted her the nickname of Beauty (possibly as an indirect way of aggravating Belle). Ignoring the various comments, Usagi knelt down to help the other girl. Blinking her teary, blue-flecked silver eyes, the dark-haired girl glanced at her with a combination of gratitude and puzzlement.  
  
"Hi, I'm Usagi!" she announced with an infectious grin when they had finished stacking the books into two wobbly heaps. A small smile tentatively curved the other girl's bow-shaped lips, lighting up her ivory pixie-like face.  
  
"A-Ami Mizuno. Thank you for everything."  
  
"No problem! Need help carrying this stuff somewhere?"  
  
"While I'd appreciate it very much, it's not healthy to help me," she earnestly whispered.  
  
"Why not?" Usagi asked, scratching her head in innocent confusion.  
  
"That girl Belle won't like you very much and she can make your life *miserable* at school."  
  
"What's she got against you?"  
  
"When I was tutoring her, I refused to do any of her assignments or papers. I like helping people but that kind of behavior is *cheating*," Ami softly confided, sounding mystified about why some people would *choose* to deprive themselves of priceless learning. "Anyway, I don't want to get anyone else in trouble with her."  
  
Rolling her eyes skyward, Usagi hefted some books into her arms and got to her feet despite Ami's protests. Picking up the second stack, Ami blushed and quickly stood up.  
  
"Don't sweat it. At the rate that I'm going, I'll never get *out* of her bad books. It's my first day here and I've already ticked her off twice. Belle *might* forgive me if I drop dead but I honestly doubt it," Usagi admitted. Tilting her head to the side, she smiled at Ami. "Want to be friends? Fellow misfits should stick together, you know."  
  
"I... I'd *love* to be your friend. If you don't mind me asking, what else did you do?"  
  
"This is great! You're my first new friend in this school! Oh, I met Belle earlier today when I crashed into her boyfriend. Literally! We landed facedown on the front lawn. She thinks I made a pass at him or something."  
  
"She has a boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, didn't catch his name. Come to think of it, he didn't look too thrilled to see her."  
  
"I wouldn't be happy either if Belle was my girlfriend," Ami joked. The two girls giggled.  
  
"Hey, we should get together after school! Minako's showing me some good places to hang out."  
  
"Minako *Aino*? The junior? The one dating Motoki Furuhata? The model, cheerleader *and* former volleyball champion? *That* Minako?"  
  
"Yep, my cousin. We try not to let the popularity thing go to her head."  
  
"I shouldn't intrude on your time with your cousin!"  
  
"I'm sure you guys will like each other! Mina's pretty nice, crazy but nice. But I just thought of *one* thing that's wrong with our get- together..."  
  
"What?" Ami asked, slightly alarmed.  
  
"You've got at least two centimeters on me, Minako's definitely taller than either of us and I really, really *hate* being the short one!" Usagi pouted, making a comically tragic face. Suddenly, Ami couldn't stop laughing. Cheerful for the first time in ages, she smiled and led the way to the library.  
  
Checking her locker, Usagi zipped up her bag. After a blurry marathon of classes, the only good thing about her day was her new friend Ami. Deliberately, she suppressed her run-in with a certain good-looking guy. Since he was *very* taken, she was better off when she didn't remember anything about him. Humming under her breath, Usagi was looking forward to meeting the other girls by the cherry blossom tree near the gym. Unexpectedly, she detected the scent of roses and rain. A warm, tingling sensation invaded her chest. Pushing her door shut, she turned her head and saw her handsome stranger. With his back resting against the next locker and his hands stuck in his jean front pockets, he rakishly grinned at her.  
  
"You!" Usagi gasped, instantly turning red.  
  
"Hi, Odango. I need the name and number of the truck that steamrollered me into the lawn," he quipped, thinking she was even more adorable when she blushed.  
  
"Er, isn't this the part where your *girlfriend* comes marching up with murder in her eyes?"  
  
"B's my psycho *stalker*, not my girlfriend."  
  
"She thinks otherwise," Usagi scoffed, turning back to her locker. Attempting to ignore him, she fumbled with her padlock but she was all too aware of his presence. Too easily, she recalled the feel of his body against hers.  
  
"B *wishes* otherwise because I have not and will *never* date her. This is a girl who thinks 'hello' is a marriage proposal! Ask anybody *but* her and they'll tell you. Please credit me with better taste in women," Chiba snorted, leaning towards her. He playfully tugged one of her pigtails, letting the silky gold strands slide through his fingers. Buffeted by a riot of bewildering, unfamiliar emotions, she stared at him.  
  
"Don't touch my hair, you... you *baka*!" Usagi stammered, yanking her hair out of his grasp.  
  
"That's *Mamoru*-baka to you, Odango Atama," he teased.  
  
"Are you insulting my hairstyle?!?"  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart."  
  
"Mamoru-baka, my name is *Usagi*! Not Odango, Odango Atama or sweetheart! U-S-A-G-I!"  
  
"If I call you by your name, will I get your phone number?" he blandly inquired, arching an eyebrow. Clutching her bag, Usagi directed a blistering glare at him and walked off. Watching her departure, Chiba raised his hand to his face and breathed in the vanilla scent lingering on his fingers. Whistling a tune, he grinned and fastened the padlock on her locker. Sauntering off in the opposite direction, Chiba mentally promised himself that he'd soon know Usagi much, much better.  
  
Usagi's progress through the hallway was accompanied by total silence, as students regarded her with awe and nearly genuflected in her direction. After escaping unscathed from matches with the Beast *and* the Ice King, they suspected she either had divine intervention on her behalf or she was a goddess who should be worshipped. When people noticed that Chiba was grinning and whistling as if he was actually a *normal* guy, they preferred the goddess theory. Rumors (and possibly bets) about the Beauty and the Ice King blazed through the school like wildfire (which probably enraged a certain blonde-streaked redhead).  
  
AN2: Ages-  
  
Minako Aino- 17  
  
Mamoru Chiba- 17  
  
Belle Fonce- 17  
  
Motoki Andrew Furuhata- 17, almost 18  
  
Ami Mizuno- 15  
  
Usagi Tsukino- 16  
  
See you all in a month! 


	3. Gossip

Ice King by Amethyst Serenity  
  
AN: There are no excuses for my lateness. My life's been crappy for months and I'm depressed about it. Sorry. Hey, at least the chapter's on the long side. I was going to make it longer but I've kept you all waiting long enough. Special thank yous go to my buds Aridemarcus and Deny who tirelessly listen to my whining AND my wacko ideas for this story. Thank you to everyone who reads and/or reviews, including Brightstar, K. Wyse (your wish will soon come true), Tina Blair, Larissa, Lady Sunlight, lil- popcorngurl, Adrial, SailorKittyMoon, Silent Seishin, Heather, angelicwings, kaolla su, kathy, babe_galanime, serenity_90, zoe, loulou, =), Chichibusa, Fellow, fireangel621, dizzy4, huffy, soo jin, Sakura-chan, Mystical Angel, ditxo, Mystic-fan55, Eo, Tina E. Telford, Lady Tristana Rogue, Angel Queen2, Serena, Saturnpyroprincess, Celestial DreamBlaze (yep, it's all based on lust so far but Mamoru gets to see more of her character in this chapter), Mindy/Usagi, StarChild, gibs, zilla girl, SaiyanPrincess4, CrystallineLily, Summer, Jupitergreen12, moon princezz, bewiebe, Sphynxx6, Usagi Usako Chiba, Destiny's Darkness, Kachie-chan, Hatami, Cherry, Mercury Guardian and bewiebe (as a silly American, I reserve the right to mock myself and my country. Freedom of speech, baby. BTW, you might want to get a sense of humor).  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I even bother writing a sentence here? Doesn't that one word explain it all?  
  
Chapter 3: Gossip  
  
"To conclude our ten pound tour of the *entire* city, we're heading towards the Crown Fruit Parlor, the hangout from heaven!" a golden voice extravagantly declared. "It has the best ice cream, arcade games, *and*, best of all, the hottest guys! Not that I really notice anymore because my baby is the *King* of cuties..."  
  
"Um, don't you mean ten cent tour?" Ami quietly interrupted (in a vain attempt to stop pointless information from overloading her brain). Nervously, she hugged a shopping bag to her chest, covering her pale yellow, slightly sheer, floral peasant blouse, and tugged her bronzed miniskirt down a little. Although the bluish-haired girl adored her new look (largely due to the enthusiasm of her new friends), she was far more comfortable in her normal, spinsterish long-sleeved white shirt and dark gray, pleated, calf-length skirt. Plus, her black Mary Janes had been nicely broken in, unlike her tawny, suede ankle boots. She looked enviously at the white sneakers on her two companions.  
  
"Didn't I just say that?" was the reply. Sky blue eyes blinked in bewildered innocence.  
  
"Honestly, Mina-chan, I love you like a sister but you are out-of-this- world spacey sometimes," Usagi, Ami's new best friend, commented, casting a fondly exasperated glance at the girl who could have been her twin.  
  
"Venus! I'm definitely from Venus!"  
  
"I'm almost afraid to ask," Usagi groaned. Ami watched the two with wide, silvery-blue eyes and speculated on the sanity of her companions.  
  
"Yep, women are from Venus!" Minako Aino proclaimed, cocking her head to the side and winking. Then, with a puzzled expression, she added "Or was it Mercury?"  
  
As Usagi fought the urge to roll her eyes, Ami broke into helpless giggles. Flipping her lemon-gold, French braid over her shoulder, Minako grinned and adjusted her silver-tinted, oval-shaped sunglasses. Her silky, form- fitting turquoise tank top and sleek, black satin cargo pants fluttered slightly in the breeze. She closed her eyes and lifted her face to the sun, letting its rays skim over her tanned golden skin. It felt so good to go out, to act like a *normal* girl and not a budding model-actress (a megastar-in-the-making or so her agent Artie claimed). She hadn't taken any personal time in ages (aside from dates with Motoki, a higher priority than breathing in her opinion) but things were definitely going to be different with Usa-chan around!  
  
Burdened with their shopping bags, the three girls laughingly swept through the doors of the Crown Fruit Parlor. Several boys eyed them appreciatively but no one recognized Minako without her signature red bow and flowing hairstyle. Immediately heading towards an empty booth in the corner, Minako grinned and decided to braid her hair more often. Plopping down on the vivid red vinyl seats and scattering their bags around them, the girls sighed with relief as they got off their feet. As Minako waved to get the attention of a brunette waitress, Ami and Usagi watched the crowd, smiling at the noise and flashing lights from the arcade games (which included a few that Usagi was itching to play). A few customers smiled and preened a bit to catch their attention but Ami only blushed and Usagi didn't notice them at all. Ever faithful to her stomach, she was far more interested in their heavenly-looking milkshakes and sundaes.  
  
"Have I missed anything, girls?"  
  
"Well, we've gone by the park, the movie theaters, the skating rink, the pool, the video store, that club- our parental units would *totally* kill you for showing it to me-, the bookstore, the mall with wicked cool shoes, manga, jewelry and to-die-for clothes.. I'd say we covered almost everything. And if Dad goes postal over the money I spent today, you are *so* going down with me!"  
  
"No prob. I'll give you the dinero and Uncle Kenji won't know."  
  
"But Mina-chan, I can't pay you back anytime soon."  
  
"Forget about the money. Just hanging out with my favorite cousin is enough payment," Minako breezily dismissed with a wave of her hand. Usagi laughed and conceded, knowing that it was impossible to refuse her cousin's careless generosity. Minako hid a formidable, tempered-steel will beneath her usual ditzy exterior. Ami smiled wistfully at the affectionate, trusting camaraderie between the two girls.  
  
"Um, we haven't dropped by the public library," she whispered.  
  
"The *library*?" the two blondes chorused in unison with complete and utter bafflement on their faces, as if they never heard of such a place. In fact, they wouldn't have associated the word "library" with anything remotely fun in a million years. Then, Usagi glanced at Ami. The crestfallen girl's shoulders were hunched and slumped in anticipation of mockery and rejection.  
  
"You can show me the library tomorrow. Kay, Ami-chan?" Usagi gently stated, ignoring the other blonde's incredulous, fishmouth expression. When Ami answered her with a sweet, shy smile, Minako suddenly saw Usagi's sensitivity to the feelings of their new friend. It was just so *Usagi* to notice! She winked at Ami.  
  
"Good, my work is done. Now, on to *serious* business!"  
  
"Serious business?" Ami queried, faintly alarmed at Minako's determined face. Usagi sighed, too used to her cousin's overly dramatic antics.  
  
"Gossip!" Minako pronounced with the dignified air of an ancient sage dispensing wisdom.  
  
"Gossip?" Ami blankly repeated.  
  
"Ami dear, it's what all girls do with their friends. If you don't know *that*, you simply must hang out with us more often!"  
  
"Yeah, it'll be great. And we can go shopping next time too! We can get a makeover at a cosmetics counter, maybe some perfume- Oh, you have to sleep over sometime so we can watch movies and do our nails," Usagi happily rambled. Ami kept nodding her head in surprised but eager agreement.  
  
"Hold your cheetahs, Usa!" Minako interrupted. Ami was totally confused until Usagi grinned and mouthed the word "horses" at her. Then, she covered her mouth to hide her giggles. Oblivious, Minako continued with her little speech. "Time to dish the dirt, ladies. Played tonsil hockey lately? Found any hotties in your classes? I want to know *everything*!"  
  
"Er, I've been in school for only one day, Mina-chan," Usagi murmured, avoiding direct eye contact with her irrepressible cousin. She resolutely shooed away any thoughts of a dark, sexy, arrogant, delicious enough to eat... jerk with images of his tragically trendy, lethally manicured stalker. On the other hand, a shell-shocked Ami was shooting for the world's greatest resemblance to a tomato.  
  
"You two don't have boyfriends!" Minako loudly pronounced, smacking a fist against the table to emphasize her point. "I, the Goddess of Love, will not rest until you are dating your dream boys!"  
  
"Self-proclaimed love goddess, you mean," Usagi sourly added, grimacing and rolling her eyes. As snickers (and more than a few interested faces) circulated around the arcade, Ami seriously thought about hiding under the table. Minako's sky blue eyes glowed with a zealot's excitement over her new mission in life.  
  
"Okay, Ami, what's your perfect guy like?"  
  
"Ah... er... I don't know?" the poor girl stammered.  
  
"C'mon, Ames, you must have *some* idea," Minako interrogated. Taking out a notepad from a bag, she started scribbling notes. A tongue-tied Ami frantically looked around for help.  
  
"Someone smart because she studies a lot," Usagi blithely volunteered.  
  
"Smart, check. Hmmm, a guy who's shy, sensitive, well mannered but cute in a dreamy sort of way might do for our Ames. A real gentleman. I'm thinking Urawa, Arima, Kaoru, Sasame, Tsukishiro or Winner," Minako voiced, tapping her mouth with the tip of an orange ballpoint pen.  
  
"I don't like guys," Ami blurted out. Minako and Usagi's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"You *like* girls? That's a bit harder to match up but I love a challenge!"  
  
"No, no, I don't like girls. I mean I do but not *that* way! Well heck, I just. I mean. I don't get along with boys," Ami lamely babbled.  
  
"What do you mean by not getting along?"  
  
"They tease me and pick on me all the time. Even the most intelligent guy in our year does it. He's nice to everyone else *but* me and I don't understand why! And he's *so* obnoxious but I never did anything to him," Ami confided. Her silvery blue eyes glistened with unshed tears.  
  
"What's the name of that *slimeball* so I can dislike him too? Nobody gets away with picking on my friends!" Usagi fiercely muttered, hugging Ami.  
  
"His name doesn't matter. but thank you," Ami whispered with a watery smile.  
  
"Most guys in our school are idiots so don't let their teasing bother you. They're just too stupid to see how great you are," Minako counseled. However, she made a note to find out the identity of the top male sophomore student. Judging by Ami's reaction, he sounded... promising. Usagi shuddered at Minako's thoughtful countenance.  
  
"Mina-chan, you haven't talked about *your* love life at all. What's new with Motoki?" she hastily inserted, trying to save Ami (and herself) from premature death by embarrassment.  
  
"Oh no, Usa-chan, *you're* not getting off the hook that easily," Minako countered. "You've already got a date with Tatsuya next weekend."  
  
"Tatsuya? Who's Tatsuya? It'll be a cold day in Africa when I go on a blind date!"  
  
"Then, dress warmly because you're going next Saturday. Tatsuya is my sweetie's kid brother. He's in your year, gorgeous, sociable and a bit flirty but a nice boy. Plus, Motoki will rearrange his anatomy if he pulls anything on you."  
  
"Minako!"  
  
"Usa-chan, you *know* I'll win in the end. Why not give in gracefully?"  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll go but I won't like it," Usagi warned with a feeling of impending doom about the blind date. Winking at Ami, Minako bestowed a beatific smile on her cousin. As Ami giggled at Usagi's answering pout, the brunette waitress came up for their orders. While Ami asked for a soda and salad, Minako ordered a strawberry milkshake with fries and Usagi settled for a deluxe chocolate sundae. Looking down at the table, Usagi nervously toyed with her napkin.  
  
"Mina-chan, what's Belle's problem? She accused me of attacking her boyfriend and she was pretty horrible to Ami."  
  
"Stay away from B if you can. I don't know what's wrong with her but she's insane, petty *and* vicious. Unfortunately, she's popular because she's a Britney clone and her daddy's rich. Hey, she has a guy? Who'd be desperate enough to go out with her?"  
  
"Well, he was tall, dark-haired and blue-eyed but he looked pretty upset with her."  
  
"Ooooh, Chiba. B wants him *very* bad but he despises her. He's our resident heartbreaker with his bad boy looks and Porsche but he gives freezer-burn to people."  
  
"Freezer burn?"  
  
"Yep, he's called the Ice King and he's like the school god 'cos of his indifferent attitude to everybody. He doesn't have time for *anything* besides studying but my Motoki is his friend so he must be a decent guy."  
  
Before Minako's finely honed love-senses picked up on Usagi's interest in Chiba, the waitress returned with their orders. Hungry from their shopping exertions, Ami and Minako attacked their food with relish. However, Usagi only picked at her sundae, thinking the so-called Ice King had been anything *but* indifferent to her.  
  
"Minako, if you don't mind my asking, why did you give up volleyball? You captained the team all the way to the championships," Ami bravely ventured.  
  
"Oh, those were good times but, once I got serious with my honey, I was doing way too much. My grades started dive-bombing and I had to give something up. So, I dropped volleyball and cut back on the modeling & cheerleading, instead of losing Motoki. It was a no-brainer and the best decision I ever made!"  
  
"For the sake of my sanity, don't start your 'Motoki is the greatest thing since sliced bread' speech," Usagi moaned. Ami giggled at the bubbly blonde's instantly dejected expression. Popping the last french fry into her mouth, Minako recovered quickly and checked her watch.  
  
"Oh crap, look at the time! Artie's going to kill me!" she shouted. Grabbing her bags, she turned to Usagi. "You'll be okay getting home from here, right?"  
  
"I'll think I can manage since home's about ten minutes away, Mom," Usagi joked.  
  
"Kay! Bye Ames! Later, coz!" Minako yelled with a bright smile and wave of her hand. As she zipped out of the arcade, she grabbed the attention of their waitress. "Unazuki, put their food on my tab! Gotta jet!"  
  
"Minako's always running around. I'm surprised she was able to spend so much time with us," Usagi remarked. Slightly dazed from the blonde's whirlwind exit, Ami nearly fed her salad to the floor. Usagi hid a grin. "Ami-chan, you didn't tell us the name of the most intelligent dirtbag in our year."  
  
"He's not important. Really, he's not. I don't want to get you into more trouble because of me," Ami softly stated, lowering her eyes to her plate.  
  
"Aww, what are friends for if not making trouble? Anyway, you should tell me who he is so I can stay away from him!" Usagi cleverly added. Ami was silent for a minute.  
  
"Zack. His name is Zack."  
  
"Okay, I'll avoid guys named Zack! Just to make you feel better, Ami-chan, I promise not to spit at him or anything like that *unless* he's being a jerk to you."  
  
"Thanks, Usagi. You know, I've never met anyone like you in my entire life."  
  
"Hope that's a good thing! Of course, I've never met anybody like me either, unless you count Minako which I don't 'cos we're family."  
  
"It's a *very* good thing."  
  
"Cool! We're going to be great friends, Ami-chan!"  
  
"I hope so, Usagi."  
  
"Nope, you have to call me Usa or Usa-chan if you want to be friends," Usagi scolded, wagging her finger at Ami in mock reproach.  
  
"Okay, Usa... chan," Ami replied with a tiny smile. Usagi grinned at her. In friendly silence, the two girls continued to eat. As Ami finished her salad, she marveled at Usagi's rapturous, childlike enjoyment of her food. "Well, I've had a lovely time but I have to get home before my mom worries. I hope we can get together again."  
  
"Remember, Ami-chan, we're meeting after school tomorrow for the library thing!"  
  
"Sounds great! See you later, Usa-chan!"  
  
Mumbling bye through a mouthful of chocolatey goodness, Usagi grinned and dug into her sundae before it melted. As Ami disappeared through the doors, a certain dark-haired head peeked out of a secluded booth in the back and noticed Usagi. Unfortunately for the little bunny, someone else approached her first.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the Blonde Ditz Junior? Or should I say Ms. Piggy? Did your babysitter leave you alone? She needs to come back and clean up after you."  
  
Usagi's cheeks flushed with annoyance and her back stiffened at the taunts but she concentrated on her food. Reminding herself that Minako wanted her to avoid trouble, she bit back the retort "Well, if it isn't the Fashion Victim?" Her slender hand gripped her spoon in a painfully tight grip. Stalking up to Usagi's table, the waspish redhead tried to intimidate her by invading her personal space. Deceptively calm, the blonde ignored her and ate some more ice cream.  
  
"Hey Airhead, I'm talking to you! Don't you have the IQ to realize you're being insulted, moron?" B snapped, slamming her hand down on the table. The plates jumped and made a crashing noise with the force of the impact.  
  
"Excuse me but I'm eating right now. Could you be slightly civilized and let me finish my meal?" Usagi responded, not looking at B. Infuriated with the younger girl's reaction, the blonde-streaked redhead snarled. The beige-tinted claws on her right hand reached out to pull out chunks of honey hair. Intuitively sensing danger, Usagi leaned backwards just in time to save her precious pigtails. "*What* are you doing? Are you mental?"  
  
"Listen up, you stupid *freak*. Stay away from my man," B spat, towering over the seated blonde and shaking a clenched fist. The petite girl blinked at the raw venom in B's voice. Why was a feared, popular and wealthy junior princess worried about a lowly sophomore peasant? Was it because of her relationship to Minako? (Usa-chan really has *no* clue. Isn't she adorable?)  
  
"I'd be happy to stay away from any of your friends. Now, please leave me alone."  
  
"No one makes *me* look bad," B hissed. Snatching Minako's abandoned milkshake, she hurled it at the other girl. In horrified fascination, Usagi watched as the strawberry liquid arched through the air to thoroughly soak her shirtfront. Stunned, she glanced down at her ruined clothes. Holding back tears, Usagi futilely dabbed at the mess with napkins. Setting the cup down, B haughtily smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Messing with me means big trouble, little girl. Now, you're a match for your loser nerd friend."  
  
"You... you *harpy*! How dare you insult my friends?!" Usagi finally exploded. Bursting out of her seat, she straightened to her full height, clenched her fists and glared directly at B. Her crystal blue eyes and rosy, luminous face were ablaze with virtuous outrage. A halo of sunlight crowned her golden head, making B into a pale, insipid candle flame next to her ethereal radiance. Several bystanders in the Crown Fruit Parlor became instantly infatuated with the younger girl (and her clingy, wet shirt might have helped). Oblivious to the mood of the crowd, B smugly flipped her hair over her shoulder, tilted her nose up and sneered at the delicate sophomore. Incensed beyond belief, Usagi seized her beloved sundae and dumped it on B's frizzy, flame-tinted hair.  
  
"*Nobody* insults my friends," Usagi regally announced. Quickly gathering her bags, she stormed out of the arcade amidst applause and scattered declarations of undying love. B's mouth dropped open in numb disbelief as she felt the icy cold goop drip off her head, down her neck and onto her chest. Then, she incoherently screeched like a demented banshee on drugs. To add insult to injury, B slowly realized that most people were *snickering* at her predicament (at least those left with intact hearing). Before she could vow revenge on them all, an elegant, darkly handsome Chiba emerged from his booth. As he strolled out the door, he glanced at her and sarcastically complimented her on her new hairstyle. Pretending to get paper towels, the staff retired to the back room and collapsed of laughter. (B, rather traumatized, locked herself in the bathroom for several hours.)  
  
Meanwhile, a morose Usagi was trudging home. After her initial fury passed, she had hyperventilated about committing social seppuku *twice* in one day. The meanest popular girl at Azabu High was most likely her mortal enemy for life. She'd be lucky if her life wasn't a living hell tomorrow! Plus, her mother will have a fit about her stained clothes. And what would Minako say to her once she heard about the latest debacle? (Actually, her cousin would have provided more ammunition to launch at B...) As she sunk into depression, a silver Porsche pulled up alongside her. The tinted passenger-side window slid down to reveal Chiba at the wheel. Usagi groaned. If she wasn't klutzing out on him, she was either babbling or looking like a strawberry milk-splattered circus freak before him. Life just wasn't fair.  
  
"Hey, Odango, strawberry suits you," Chiba remarked, raising an eyebrow at her soggy shirt. Even in a total mess, she was a luscious temptation. Her clingy clothing delineated her slender, well-rounded curves and unveiled hints of a lacy bra. Behind his cool façade, he quietly salivated.  
  
"Go away. Please, just go away."  
  
"I'm hurt, Tsukino. All I wanted to do was offer you a ride home."  
  
"Wha... what? How do you know my name?" Usagi stammered. Her cerulean eyes narrowed with suspicion. The dark-haired junior faked a look of wholesome innocence but couldn't pull it off.  
  
"No tricks, Odango. After your little run-in with B, anyone at Azabu who doesn't know your name is a total loser, dead or a teacher. Besides, I'm a sucker for your damsel-in-distress routine."  
  
"Are you trying to trick me?"  
  
"C'mon, get in the car. This is my good deed for the year but I'm not going to wait all day for you," Chiba impatiently cajoled, scowling at the boys who were getting an eyeful of *his* girl.  
  
"You swear?" Usagi questioned. He rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"I swear I'll be a good boy and we'll go straight home, Tsukino. Scout's honor. Now, get IN the bloody car! People are staring!"  
  
Nibbling her lower lip, Usagi opened the car door and slid into the passenger seat. After she closed the door and fastened the seatbelt (with a bag resting between her wet clothes and the belt), the petite blonde glowered at him.  
  
"What are you waiting for?"  
  
"Directions, Odango. I need directions. Unless you want to go to *my* house which, of course, can easily be arranged," Chiba replied with a wicked little half-smile.  
  
"Oh. Take a right at the second block and go straight. My house is in the middle of the fourth block on the left," Usagi disclosed, thinking that last sentence must have been her overactive imagination. Chiba fluidly guided the Porsche into traffic. "Why are you helping me? We don't even know each other."  
  
"Because I can."  
  
"That's not an answer."  
  
"It's all you're getting, Tsukino. So, you're hanging with Aino the cheerleader and the little blue-haired brain?"  
  
"Her *name* is Ami Mizuno and you'd better not be insulting her."  
  
"Intelligence is a plus, not a minus, Odango."  
  
"Um, okay. And don't call me that."  
  
"Why not? A cute name for a cute girl. I don't see a problem," he playfully observed, shooting a sideways glance at her. The flustered blonde was turning an attractive crimson shade. He chuckled. "You're very loyal to your new friend."  
  
"S-so? Anything wrong with that?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing. It's a rare but admirable quality these days."  
  
"*Why* do we keep running into each other?" she plaintively asked, wearing an adorably confused expression.  
  
"Think of it as fate, Odango."  
  
"Fate?"  
  
"If you ran into me every day, I'd die a happy man."  
  
"Don't say things like that when you couldn't possibly mean it," Usagi primly reprimanded.  
  
"Who says I don't mean it?" Chiba smoothly answered with a slight grin. Rendered speechless, she gaped at him. The Porsche slowed to a stop. "You underestimate yourself, sweetheart. By the way, we're here."  
  
Bewildered by his endearments, Usagi realized her new home, a sunny yellow house with a brown roof and red tulips in the front yard, was a few feet away. Before she could unfasten her seatbelt, Chiba leaned towards her. She gasped at his proximity but he reached past her to flick open her door lock (conveniently ignoring the electronic door controls on his side). His lean, muscled arm brushed against the softness of her chest. When he didn't move, Usagi turned her head to find his face less than a centimeter away from hers. If she moved the slightest bit, her lips would brush against him. A tingling, melting sensation pooled in the pit of her stomach and spread throughout her body. She couldn't breathe but she was aware of his scent, roses and rain, surrounding her. For a long, endless moment, she was lost in his brilliant sapphire eyes.  
  
"You owe me one, Odango. And I'll collect on it soon," he silkily drawled. As his warm breath caressed her cheek, Usagi shivered in fear and anticipation but he only moved back to his side of the car. Vaguely disappointed, she somehow managed to unfasten her seatbelt and get out of the car without knowing what she was doing. Looking back at him, she nervously cleared her throat.  
  
"Th-thank you for the ride, Chiba-san," Usagi murmured. Chiba turned the full force of his smile on her, a devastating attack that made her knees a little weak.  
  
"My pleasure, Odango. Oh, and if you call me Mamoru, I *might* stop using my nickname for you. See you later."  
  
In a stupor, Usagi stared at the silver Porsche until it disappeared from sight.  
  
AN2: Oooo, contest! Name all the guys in Minako's list of dates for Ami (full name and anime/manga of origin) and I'll answer a question or two about the storyline of this fic.  
  
AN3: Ages-  
  
Minako Aino- 17  
  
Mamoru Chiba- 17  
  
Belle Fonce- 17  
  
Motoki Andrew Furuhata- 17, almost 18  
  
Ami Mizuno- 15  
  
Usagi Tsukino- 16 


	4. Jealousy

**Ice King by Amethyst Serenity**

AN: Yes, yes, I know I am pond scum because I keep everyone waiting so long. Work and laziness keep me from doing stuff, like update. Anyways, thanks to all who read and review, including Deny, Aridemarcus, Wreath of Roses, Saturnpyroprincess, Akiko Koishii, Amethyst-Heart, Ami D'Aqua, Angel, angelicwings, aquaprincess1, aya777, aurora, AuroraMikayla, babegalanime, Babo-Chunsa, baby love.KLG, Blaa, Bunny Bunz, Celestial DreamBlaze, confusedasalways, dizzy4, Eo, Eternity's Angel, Fae, fireangel621, fritzi, Galactic Crystal, Iced Faerie, Iota Vixen, Jabba1, Jewel, Juniper87, jupimako, kalinda, Kaze (very good try), KhmerGirl, Klo-chan, Lady-of-the-Dragons, Lady Imp, Lil, Lilykins17, Mercury Guardian, michelle, Milady Goddess, moonangel1 (btw, you almost got all the contest names, good for you!), Moonlit Kitty (ahem, I am planning a SM-GW crossover… eventually), Moon-Princess13, nekoinuhanyou (sensing an Inuyasha fan here… ), Nunnya Buiznes, o0 ChIneSeMoMo YuMeTeNsHi 0o, Pamela, plumber Bob, q, ra, Sakura-chan, Sakura420, SailorKittyMoon, samsonite, serenity90, Shadow-Crystal, snow kae, SteelHeartRose (good try), Sw-In-No-Cence, ThatsMsDiva2U, Tiffany, TinkaBell12115, Tokyo Queen Go-Go Yubari, Usako4life, Usagi1816, White Eternity, wintercoldness, xxreixx, ying, Yueh-Miko, Zenia and zoe. All your reviews mean a lot to me and I hope I got all your names right!

In case anyone cares about the contest, the guys were: Ryo Urawa from Sailor Moon, Soichiro Arima from Kare Kano (His and Her Circumstances), Miki Kaoru from Revolutionary Girl Utena, Sasame the Sound Knight from Pretear, Yukito Tsukishiro from Cardcaptor Sakura and Quatre Winner from Gundam Wing. Nobody got them all 'cos I'm too evil, but moonangel1 was the closest. Congrats.

Disclaimer:whines: Oh man, do I _really _have to do this:mumbles: Don't own anything fun like Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 4- Jealousy**

Motoki leaped happily onto the stadium bleachers. Normally, he'd be on a basketball court rather than be caught dead on a football field, the land of testosterone-crazed, hulking jocks, but a very special event was occurring… cheerleader practice. His decision to skip class had nothing to do with the cheerleader uniforms, snug white and blue halter tops with scandalously short, navy blue pleated skirts, on a dozen athletic, drop-dead gorgeous babes. Like any virtuous boyfriend, Motoki was only present to encourage his darling Minako, the co-captain of the squad. Trying to find a good seat, he threaded his way through several other male students who were also overflowing with school spirit. Surreptitiously, he tucked his sandy blonde hair under a pea soup green baseball cap and adjusted his aviator sunglasses to avoid his girlfriend's eagle eye. In the middle of the second row, Motoki was surprised to find a familiar face. Chiba never came to drool over…er, _support_ the cheerleaders.

Since no one dared to infringe on Chiba's personal space (except Motoki and B), there were plenty of empty seats surrounding him. When Motoki plopped into the adjacent seat, Chiba didn't even blink. Slightly concerned, the sandy-haired boy noticed the unfocused eyes, the flushed face, a vacant expression and the tiniest hint of drool trickling from the chiseled mouth. Naturally, he panicked.

"My GOD! Are you okay, man? Are you sick? Do you have a fever? A seizure?" he babbled, putting a hand on his friend's cool forehead. He leaned closer when Chiba mumbled something unintelligibly. "What? Mamoru, old buddy, talk to me! You're freaking me out!"

"She's gorgeous… those shorts… I could look at her forever… beautiful… her legs go on forever… absolutely forever…"

Motoki fell backwards in total, dumbfounded shock, almost falling over the railing and onto the grass-covered field. A fundamental, indestructible law of the universe was broken. The world was tilting on its axis, teetering on the edge of destruction, because apocalypse was surely around the corner. Not believing his eyes, he pinched himself to see if it was a dream and yelped in pain. Still not believing the evidence of his own eyes, Motoki gaped at the normally cool and unflappable Chiba.

"You're DROOLING! OVER A GIRL! You're the ICE KING! You NEVER DROOL!" he nearly screeched in accusation (ever mindful of listening freshmen ears). Oblivious to his histrionic friend, Chiba looked absurdly happy as he continued to drool (discreetly, of course). His midnight-blue eyes were glazed over with lust (as Motoki just figured out). "Where are the FLYING PIGS 'cos HELL has FROZEN OVER!"

Almost catatonic, Motoki realized that Chiba still wasn't listening to him and, more importantly, he wasn't looking at any of the cheerleaders. Turning his head, the blonde basketball player followed his friend's line of vision and saw plenty of girls in white, sporty t-shirts and jet-black shorts on the other side of the field. They were either chasing each other or kicking a ball around, most likely for football (soccer) tryouts. Out of the corner of his eye, Motoki noted Chiba's head following one particular figure, much like a puppet head obeying its strings. Bouncing across the field, the petite, athletic girl was quick and graceful in her movements. Her honey-gold hair was unbelievably long and trailing behind her in two silky streamers, like Usagi's funny hairstyle. Usagi? Wait a minute! Motoki nearly had a heart attack. Chiba, the unattainable idol of Azabu High, was salivating after sweet, naive, adorable Usagi?

Testing his theory, Motoki waved a hand in front of his friend's face but there was no reaction. Instead, Chiba's gaze was unerringly fixated on one laughing, golden girl. Motoki's jade-green eyes lit with unholy mischief. Jumping up from the bleachers, he gleefully scurried off to tell Minako (completely forgetting about watching the girls in skimpy outfits).

Flipping her sunshine locks over her shoulder, Minako glided through the new routine for her team. As she somersaulted, she noticed a blonde guy excitedly waving at her from the sidelines. Beaming with happiness, Minako performed one last flourish and waved to her co-captain to take over. Skipping over to her boyfriend, she looped her arms around his neck and dropped a light kiss on his lips. Her sharp, cornflower blue eyes noted a rather offensive-looking cap and sunglasses stuck in the back pockets of his tattered, baggy jeans.

"Hey, honey-bear! Were you trying to ogle my squad?" she questioned, mock-glaring at him.

"Uh… you know I only have eyes for you, babe," Motoki replied, squirming a little. Giggling, Minako blushed and hugged him.

"You say the sweetest things, hon! What brings you to practice?"

"Babe, you won't _believe_ what just happened! My good buddy Mamoru has the hots for your cousin!"

"Mamoru? You mean _Chiba_? Chiba likes Usagi?"

"He's _really_ into her. Isn't it great? She'll bring him out of his shell and make him act like a normal guy. No more of this 'Ice King who giveth frostbite' stuff!" he gushed. Storm clouds gathered in Minako's vivid, sky blue eyes.

"Tell him to stay away from Usa!" she spat, pushing away from Motoki. Confused, he gaped at her. She glared back, her body tensed to pounce like a tigress protecting her young.

"Mamoru's my bud. He wouldn't hurt her."

"He won't mean to but he'll break her heart, just like all the rest," Minako darkly predicted.

"Mina love, it's not what you think. I've _never_ seen him act this way. She's not like the others."

"Usa-chan needs a nice, respectable boy who'll appreciate her and won't give her problems. Chiba's way too much for her, especially with B around," Minako stubbornly insisted, crossing her arms in front of her well-endowed chest.

"Hey, Mamoru's really a good guy. I think he's serious about her."

"Usa's going on a date with Tatsuya."

"The brat? He's into another girl. C'mon, sweetheart, give Mamoru a chance."

"Not with Usa-chan! She's too innocent for the likes of him."

"It's not like he's a demon who's going to eat her. She'll be fine."

"Motoki!" Minako sobbed, ready to pull out her most dreadful, manipulative (but very successful) trick. Her brilliant blue eyes shimmered with unshed, liquid silver tears ready to spill down her dewy, golden cream cheeks while her luscious, seductive mouth pouted and quivered on the verge of saying those unfair, diabolical words. Sensing the oncoming disaster, Motoki gulped and vainly searched for anything (natural disaster… sudden death… bubonic plague…) to stave off his fate but drew a total blank in his panic. "You… you don't _love_ me anymore!"

Chopped off at the knees, Motoki crumbled like soggy milk toast and embraced his girlfriend. "Don't say such things, Mina-chan. Of course, I love you. I'll do whatever you say."

Resting her head on his shoulder, Minako smiled triumphantly and mentally made a V-sign for victory with her fingers. He sighed and patted her lemon-gold tresses, knowing he was utterly whipped…

"Mina-chan, I made the team!" Usagi cheerfully announced, searching for her bubbly cousin in the girl's locker room.

"Over here, Usa!" Minako yelled, sticking her head into the aisle and waving an arm to grab Usagi's attention. Usagi bounced her way through several chattering girls in varying states of undress. Smiling at Usagi's enthusiasm, Minako smoothed her chinese-style, lavender silk top (with a mandarin collar) and buttoned her khaki miniskirt. "Congrats, hon! You'll whip them into shape in no time."

"Awww, Mina-chan, I won't be running things like you do. I'm just an alternate on the football team," Usagi murmured, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. (Actually, it's soccer. If you don't know that by now, I worry about you…)

"You never know, Usa-chan. They might recognize talent when they see it," Minako replied, affectionately flicking her cousin's nose with a finger. Usagi glumly regarded the tips of her sneakers.

"I'm not _that_ good, Minako, and you know it."

"Hey, don't put yourself down. I, the one who knows you best, forbid it!" Minako exclaimed, slinging an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. "Now, change out of those icky clothes and we'll catch a movie or something."

Usagi peeked at her cousin through her eyelashes. "You always know how to make me feel better, Mina-chan. Can Ami come if she's done with cram school?"

"Sure thing, little cousin. Now, get going!" she mock-commanded, pushing Usagi toward her locker. As Usagi grabbed a quick shower, Minako put on a pale yellow scarf-like belt and slipped into suede, knee-length boots. Usagi changed into a loose peach cotton t-shirt, faded blue, stonewashed bootcut jeans and white sneakers.

"Ready to go!" she reported with a mock salute, amusing Minako to no end. Linking arms, the two girls strolled out of the lockers.

"Usa-chan, have you given any thought to modeling? We'd be the latest sensation, the Twin Goddesses!"

"I'm way too klutzy. And I'm not confident or comfortable with media attention like you are."

"Oh please, you grew out of that klutzy stage, ages ago! Plus, the press isn't so bad once you get used to it and the fan mail is a big perk. I get a dozen marriage proposals every week," Minako exclaimed. Usagi blushed, thinking of a recent encounter where a klutz attack had landed her on a very appealing, dark-haired pillow. Her cousin thoughtfully noted her distraction. "Anyways, are you excited about your date with Tatsuya? Isn't it this weekend?"

"I don't know, Mina-chan. I just can't get worked up over a guy I haven't met yet."

"It'll be a good start for you," Minako blithely promised.

"Um, you said that Chiba guy must be decent, right?"

"Well, Motoki says he is. Chiba keeps to himself a lot."

"I think… I mean… he might… like me," Usagi stammered, flushing with her eyes firmly glued to the floor. Minako slid a cautious, assessing gaze towards her cousin.

"What do you mean?" she probed with forced casualness.

"He gave me a ride once. And I'm always running into him. Chiba seemed… nice," she whispered, unable to articulate her feelings.

"Well, Chiba has a… reputation with the girls. You should be careful of him. He's the _Ice _King, after all," Minako warned, hiding a frown. Usagi's posture slumped a little and her steps slowed.

"I was just imagining things. He couldn't possibly be interested in a girl like me," she murmured, pasting on a bright smile and quickening her pace. Minako nibbled at her bottom lip, torn between building her cousin's self-confidence and keeping her safe. Avoiding the whole issue, she sighed and flipped open her cell to call Ami.

Shuffling his feet like an old man, Motoki was not looking forward to his next meeting with his best friend. How did he get himself into situations like this, getting caught between his girl and his bud? (An overabundance of meddling into other people's affairs, perhaps…) Talk about a rock and hard place. If Minako got mad, he was in for weeks of silence (preferable to the psychotic mood swings) and torture by flirtation (where she could flirt with any halfway-decent guy in front of him). On the other hand, Chiba would only ignore him when he was angry… which he already did most of the time. Having made his decision, Motoki stepped bravely forward to confront Chiba. He caught up to his dark-haired friend as he was leaving his seat (about a millisecond after a certain pigtailed blonde left the field).

"Hey, Mamoru. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Motoki inquired. Chiba gave him an incredulous look, since the sandy-haired boy never, ever asked for permission to talk. In fact, he had never been able to stop Motoki's babble (and he made many valiant, futile attempts when they first met). However, since he was in a good mood (translation: Usagi-induced hormonal high), he shrugged his shoulders in agreement. Motoki walked beside him, shoving his hands deeply into his baggy pockets. "Er… remember Minako's cousin, the little blonde with the weird hairstyle? I kinda think you were looking at her just now."

"There were plenty of girls on the field, including your girlfriend," Chiba said noncommittally. "Even if I was looking at her, why do you care?"

"Well, it's just that… Mina-chan has some concerns, that's all. She doesn't want her to be hurt."

"Why would I do that?"

"You've got a rep for breaking hearts."

"You should know me better than that."

"I do but Mina... it doesn't matter. I'm asking you, as my friend, to stay away from her. Don't mess with Usagi, okay?"

"…" was Chiba's non-reply, as he walked away from Motoki. The blonde rushed to catch up.

"C'mon, don't be this way. Mina's wrong but I still can't go against my girl."

"I won't hurt her."

"Are you going to stay away from Usagi?"

"Don't push your luck. Nobody tells me what to do," Chiba snapped. Motoki frowned.

"Then, please don't mess with her this weekend. Tatsuya's taking her out."

"A date?" the ebony-haired junior exclaimed, momentarily arrested in his tracks. His initial surprise was quickly masked by his infamous poker expression. Then, he resumed walking but at a much brisker pace.

"Hey, what's the rush?" Motoki panted, jogging beside him.

"I have… something to do. Something I have to do _alone_," he cryptically replied, breaking into a run and leaving Motoki to wonder why his friend was acting as if the hounds of hell were breathing down his neck.

On the third floor of Azabu High, a reddish-blonde, tousled-haired boy rummaged around a locker. Grimacing, he shoved aside two years' worth of gum wrappers and crumpled magazines. The spine of a red textbook was almost hidden underneath a smelly pile of unrecognizable cloth (possibly well-aged gym socks). Softly cursing his brother for hiding his books, the boy fished out the text (gingerly using only two fingers). Unfortunately, it was world history, instead of advanced calculus. With a fatalistic sigh (and a keen desire for industrial rubber gloves), he prepared to plunge back into the garbage can (a.k.a. his brother's locker).

"Furuhata."

Tatsuya Furuhata, also known as Motoki's bratty kid brother, slammed his head on the locker ceiling and nearly screeched in pain. Biting back R-rated swearing, he rubbed the back of his head and jerked around to punch the offending party. His feline, leaf-green eyes widened in surprise, beholding Chiba in all his glory (and not even out of breath or breaking a sweat). He instantly felt like a mouse facing a panther, subconsciously comparing his slender but toned build to the other's much taller, well-muscled body. The ebony-haired junior casually lounged against a whitewashed wall, his stormy cobalt eyes restlessly roaming the halls to check for witnesses.

"Uh… hello, Chiba-san… Motoki's not here right now."

"I'm not blind. I wanted a word with you," Chiba dryly replied, his gaze locking on the blonde like a hawk sighting its helpless prey. He gulped, feeling lightheaded and sweaty as his blood pressure dropped a few notches. When the older, taller teen smirked, Tatsuya's lightly tanned complexion turned a nauseating, pasty gray color. He tried to loosen his beige shirt collar but only brushed off a few strands of shoulder-length hair.

"Um, er, can I help you with something?" Tatsuya squeaked.

"Lay one finger… just… _one_… finger… on her and you'll be missing body parts."

"Her? I don't know-"

"This weekend," he interrupted.

"This weekend? You mean that Sunday thing with Tsuk-" the sophomore hesitated at Chiba's glare.

"Do you understand?"

"Ye-yes, Chiba-san."

"Good," he growled, hiding his blazing indigo eyes behind silver-tinted aviator glasses. Turning to walk away, he offhandedly tossed a command over his shoulder. "And don't tell your brother."

A speechless Tatsuya stared at Chiba's broad back and wondered if his brother had gotten him into more trouble than he could handle.

On a cloudy Saturday afternoon, Usagi nibbled her bottom lip and continually checked her silver watch in front of the Crown Fruit Parlor. Her fingers nervously plucked at her high-collared, sleeveless, cream-embroidered sapphire top and gauzy, knee-length ivory skirt. Turquoise-studded, silver crescent moons dangled from her ears and hung on a delicate chain around her slender neck, while snow-white ribbons wrapped around the twin buns of her unusual hairstyle. Within the arcade, an ebony-haired teen slouched in a corner booth and watched her every move. Blending well with the shadows, Chiba, like a renegade gunfighter in an old Western, was dressed all in black (appropriate for his grim mood). When the petite girl turned to walk away, he half-smiled and slid out of the booth to go after her.

Unfortunately for him, someone else ran up to her, panting and out of breath. Tatsuya, in a dark green striped shirt and beige slacks, sheepishly smiled and ran a hand through his curly, strawberry-blonde locks. As Usagi blushed at the sparkle in his spring-green eyes, they made a charming picture of a couple on their first date, especially since he was only a few centimeters taller than her. Chiba squeezed an empty soda can until it was a golf ball-sized paperweight.

"Hi, you must be Usagi Tsukino. I'm lucky enough to be your date today," Tatsuya stated, casting an appreciative gaze towards her. Usagi shyly smiled at him in response. With a half-bow, he flamboyantly gestured towards the Crown Fruit Parlor. "Would you care for a bite to eat, milady?"

Giggling, Usagi swept her ivory skirts into a curtsy and took Tatsuya's gallantly offered arm. "I would be pleased to accompany you, kind sir."

The cheerful pair entered the brightly lit arcade and took seats in a booth near the window. As Usagi perused the laminated, neon menu, Tatsuya (who knew the menu by heart) propped his chin on his hand and grinned at her. "Big bro didn't tell me you'd be so gorgeous… but it's not surprising with Minako being your cousin and all."

Feeling a chill run down his spine, the blonde boy also thought of his strange encounter with Chiba. Tatsuya glanced sideways and saw the dark-haired junior glaring at him, trying to drill holes in his back. He turned pasty white and kept shooting nervous glances at the other teen while trying to pay attention to his date. Oblivious to Tatsuya's impending doom, Usagi blushed again, a vivid rose-pink, and ducked her face behind the menu. "Um, thanks, Motoki's your big brother, right? And your name is Tatsuya."

"Uh… yeah… Toki's my bro but he and Pop are the only ones who call me Tatsuya. Everyone else calls me by my middle name, Zachary," the blonde boy absentmindedly replied, loosening his suddenly too tight collar. Noticing that several paperweights now littered Chiba's table, he shivered.

"Zachary? That's not very Japanese."

"Actually, I go by Zack. 'Cos Mum's American, we all have Japanese and English names. Did you know Motoki's middle name is Andrew? Unazuki's saddled with Elizabeth, like all the English Queens, so I call her Queenie when I want to annoy her."

"Zack?" Usagi repeated slowly, her body stiffening. She peeked over the top of the menu to stare suspiciously at him. "Your name sounds awfully familiar. Do you happen to have pretty good grades?"

"Sure do. There's only one other person who's my competition for number one in our year."

"It's _you_!" the delicate girl accused, slamming her menu down and jumping to her feet. Naturally, all eyes in the arcade were drawn to the golden avenging angel in their midst. Her bewildered companion sputtered incoherent denials, well aware that he would soon feel the business end of Chiba's fists if she didn't calm down, and slowly inched away from her. Fuming, Usagi planted her hands on her hips and glared at him, fire in her crystal blue eyes. "You're the one who picks on Ami all the time and makes her cry! How dare you?"

"Wh-wh-what? I don't know what-"

"You tease her and make her cry! She told me all about it! How could you treat anyone like that, much less a sweet girl like Ami? You jerk!" the blonde spat. Surprised, Zack halted his efforts to get away from the petite beauty-turned-she-devil.

"Wait a minute! You actually _talked_ to Ami Mizuno? She doesn't talk to anyone!"

"We're friends. Of course, we talk! And I do not like _anyone_ who's mean to my friends."

"How did you get her to talk? I mean, she pretty much ignores everyone and studies all the time," he questioned. Zack leaned towards Usagi, excitement shining in his jade eyes. Her golden eyebrows arched upwards and her pink rosebud mouth parted in shock.

"You… you _like_ Ami!" she gasped, collapsing into her seat like a deflated balloon. Avoiding her gaze, Zack blushed and squirmed in his seat.

"Well… uh…. yeah…" he confessed in a whisper.

"But how… when… but you're mean to her?" Usagi sputtered. Cheated of the spectacle of an argument, the crowd grumbled and turned its attention to other matters (except for the one person planning a tormented, messy death for Zack). She stared at him blankly for a few moments before a devilish glint sparkled in her azure eyes. Propping her chin on interlaced fingers, Usagi frowned at him. "Explain."

"It's just… I never took much notice of her until our first swim meet. I couldn't keep my eyes off her in the water. It was like her natural element… She's a mermaid… graceful… gorgeous… unforgettable… And then, I started noticing things… the cute, little frown on her face when she's into a book… her shy sweetness… how frequently her glasses slid down her tiny nose… her humility about her amazing intelligence… the silver flecks in her big blue eyes… her lady-like manners… the fresh cream look of her skin… her kindness to strangers, especially the elderly… the bluish lights in her pixie-cut hair… How could I _not _like her?" Zack dreamily rambled.

"You really do like Ami," she softly stated. A smile, as blindingly bright as the sunrise, dawned on her face (striking Chiba speechless at her beauty… and leaving a bit of drool on his table). Looking absolutely angelic, Usagi lightly bonked him on the head. "Stupid!"

"Ouch! What was that for?" Zack cringed as he snapped back to reality.

"Girls don't like bullies, stupid. You have to treat her nicely to get her attention."

"Sheesh, I'm not a fool, Usa! I tried talking to her really nice but she'd always blush and run away from me. She'd avoid me for days! That was pretty crappy but then, that… that b… witch B somehow found out I was interested in Mizuno and made it da… darn near impossible!" he spouted, hastily editing out the curses in his rant for Usagi's ears (and the PG rating).

"B? What'd she do? And why?"

"Don't know what she has against me but she sure made my life hell. I found out from one of B's flunkies that she used her tutoring sessions to convince Mizuno that I couldn't possibly be into her. That I was playing up to her for some bloody bet and planned to humiliate her by breaking her heart in front of the entire school. So, Mizuno thinks I'm a total low-life bas- jerk and whatever I say to her is picking on her, thanks to that witch."

"Wow, that's harsh," Usagi sympathized.

"No kidding. To top it all off, B now goes out of her way to make Mizuno miserable. Caught her saying that it was 'cos of Mizuno having the gall to turn me down, which doesn't help my cause. Lying, two-faced wench! I haven't even been able to ask her out yet! It pretty much all stinks," Zack sulked.

"But Ami said B picked on her 'cos she wouldn't help her cheat."

"Oh, please. Do you think B wants to spread _that _around? She's using me as an excuse so she can still get revenge on Mizuno _and_ cover up the cheating thing," he moaned, his head flopping onto the table in total defeat with a nasty sounding thud. "I am _such_ a loser!"

"Hmmm, I guess, as Ami's friend, I could find it in my heart to help you. At least, I'll get her to hear your side," Usagi reasoned, thoughtfully cupping her chin with one slender hand. Thinking she might be something like her cousin Minako, Zack quickly looked up with a faintly alarmed expression on his face (bearing a strong resemblance to a deer caught in the headlights of a semi-truck).

"Uh… don't worry about it! I can handle it on my own," he interjected, pasting on a pained smile. Usagi patted his head with a huge grin on her face.

"No need to thank me!"

"Really, it's all right, Usa," Zack blurted, his smile turning rather panicked.

"Besides, I couldn't _possibly_ do any worse than you!" she cheerily announced. Zack groaned and slumped in his seat, surrendering to the inevitable (may the higher powers have mercy on him…). Meanwhile, Chiba felt a twinge of pity for his rival's abject misery and decided to delay his messy death for the moment (but only for the moment).

AN2: Ha ha! I finished another chapter! Now, I have to go write the epilogue of Farewell. Oh crap...

Ages-

Minako Aino- 17

Mamoru Chiba- 17

Belle Fonce- 17

Motoki Andrew Furuhata- 17, almost 18

Tatsuya Zachary Furuhata- 15, almost 16

Ami Mizuno- 15

Usagi Tsukino- 16


End file.
